Entre el odio y el deseo
by giselalle
Summary: En un mundo en el que la paz entre vampiros y licantropos es demasiado frágil y una amenaza invisible que deja una pila de cadáveres por donde pasa va empujando a estas dos especies a una posible guerra, una lobita de cabello rosa decide dejar a un lado su parte tímida para obtener información de los chupa sangre... el problema ¿no sabe si prefiere los pelinegros o al pelirrojo?
1. Chapter 1

los personajes que se presenta en mi historia no son de mi propiedad, todos ellos le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Por otra parte la historia si es de mi autoria y prohíbo su publicación en otras paginas, sin mi permiso o previa consulta.

* * *

 **CAPITULO I**

El maldito sonido del despertador me estaba taladrando los oídos, podía jurar que en cualquier momento podría perforarme el cerebro. Trate de levantarme pero note que algo o mejor dicho alguien me sujetaba por la cintura, me gire lentamente en la cama y abrí los ojos sabiendo con quien me iba a encontrar

-Buenos días sakura-chan -Me dijo mientras dejaba un tierno beso en mi frente para después dirigir sus labios a mi oído y susurrar con voz algo ronca –deberías apagar esa cosa y así podríamos seguir con lo que hacíamos anoche.-

Sentí como el calor se apoderaba de mi cuerpo pues la propuesta era demasiado tentadora pero no podía, debía levantarme o Tsunade-shishou me mataría de forma lenta y dolorosa. Separe mi cuerpo del de mi acompañante todo lo que él me lo permitió y estuve a punto de mandar toda la planificación que había existido para este día al demonio al ver sus ojos azules algo nublados por el deseo.

-Naruto… si no me sueltas no podré detener el ruido- dije poniendo tomo mi aplomo en esas palabras para no sentarme sobre él y tener una buena sesión de sexo mañanero.

Vi como fruncía un poco el ceño y después suspiraba para soltarme acariciándome de forma muy provocadora la cintura "vamos sakura no cedas" me dije mentalmente apreciando como se giraba sobre sí mismo y se sentaba al borde de la cama, pude apreciar como los músculos de su espalda se marcaban y como su rubio cabello acariciaba su nuca justo donde moría yo por dar pequeños besos.

-lo apagaras o debo mejor lanzarlo por la ventana?- sus palabras me hicieron volver a la realidad, me gire rápidamente y busque en la mesa de noche mi celular sin ningún éxito.

-emmmmm… Naruto, has vito mi teléfono?- pregunte girándome y quedando de nuevo helada, hay estaba el completamente desnudo con su abdomen bien trabajado, sus brazos del grosor perfecto para envolverme y tomarme, sus piernas fuertes Y su… -

-lo vas a tomar o no?- me dijo con un tono burlón sacudiendo mi móvil frente a mis ojos ya con la alarma apagada.

Estaba segura que mis mejillas debían estar muy rojas pero le sonreí en respuesta a sus palabras y tome mi celular de entre sus manos –gracias- le dije y vi como él se volvía a enderezar en todo su esplendor y se dispuso a buscar su ropa que en alguna parte de la habitación debía estar.

Mire la hora: 7:10… debía estar en la universidad ya cambiada, lista y dispuesta a más tardar a las 7:45 y yo aún estaba en la cama observando como mi mejor amigo se vestía lentamente y pensando en que seguramente el no estaría muy feliz si se enterase lo que este nuevo semestre implicaba y de todos los secretos que los lideres le estaban ocultando a los más jóvenes de la manada "y porque no se lo dices entonces?" me dijo una voz interior la cual preferí ignorar y continúe disfrutando de la vista.

Naruto siempre había estado para mi desde que tenía memoria, él estuvo a mi lado en los momentos más significativos, nuestro primer día en el jardín de infantes, la primera vez que intente cazar… y fracase, el día que por fin logre escuchar y reconocer la esencia de todos los que estaban a por lo menos 1km a la redonda, el momento en que me entere que mis padres murieron y la primera vez que pude cambiar. Trate de hacer memoria y recordé la primera vez que nos besamos, él siempre me había dicho que yo le gusta a pesar de mi extraño cabello rosa y a nuestros 13 años ocurrió ese primer contacto que con el paso de los años y con nuestros cuerpos creciendo y las hormonas cada vez más volátiles los besos dejaron de ser inocentes y las carisias cargadas de deseo hacían que la piel me quemara cada vez que ocurría el más mínimo roce, hasta que por fin pasó e hicimos ese pacto silencio indicando que ambos queríamos que se repitiera, ahora con 22 años ambos seguimos compartiendo lecho bastante a menudo.

-es injusto que tú seas la única que está viendo sakura-chan-me dijo el rubio acabando de ponerse su camisa naranja sonriendo de esa forma que arrancaba bragas hasta de la más puritana

-es mejor que te vayas ahora a tu cuarto Naruto, si no estamos en la puerta en 10 minutos no llegaremos a la universidad y sabes cómo se pone Tsunade-sama cuando se enoja- Dije sin tomar mayor importancia a su comentario empezando a ponerme de pie aun cubierta con las mantas –fuera… ahora-

Vi como el suspiraba y se acercaba a mi obligándome a alzar la cabeza para poder verlo a los ojos –Bien, nos vemos en 10- me dijo agachando un poco su cabeza para darme un fugaz beso en los labios y salir de la habitación con rapidez

Una vez sola me sentí en libertad de quitarme la tela que había tenido sujeta a mí, la deje caer y me dirigí al baño con algo de premura y me di una ducha sintiendo a mi cuerpo relajarse ante el contacto con el agua caliente, una vez seca camine a mi closet buscando algo cómodo para usar pero sin poder evitar detenerme a ver mi reflejo en el gigantesco espejo que servía como puerta a donde ponía mi ropa.

-en definitiva debo decirle a Naruto que sea más suave- en mi reflejo se podía apreciar como sobre la blanca piel resaltaban unas marcas a la altura de las caderas que claramente correspondían a los dedos del chico de sonrisa zorruna. Levante lentamente la mirada observando como mi cuerpo ha cambiado con el paso el tiempo, caderas amplias, piernas largas y torneadas, cintura estrecha y senos de un tamaño bastante aceptable, mi rostro luce bastante más joven de lo que soy pero ha de ser por mi extraño color de cabello que me da una apariencia bastante aniñada, mis ojos de un verde tan brillante como el jade enmarcados por unas espesas pestañas, "los años en definitiva te han hecho bien… al menos ya no se nota tanto tu frentesota" de nuevo esa molesta voz. –Cállate- dije para mí y me dispuse a elegir las prendas que usaría hoy.

Un jean amplio, una blusa sencilla de cuadros y unos tenis fueron los elegidos, aplique un poco de brillo labial en mi boca y algo de rímel en mis pestañas, tome mis cosas y Salí casi corriendo de la habitación en dirección a la puerta de la gran mansión en donde vivo… el que mis padres muriesen cuando apenas tenía 9 años me trajo un único beneficio, ahora vivo en la gigantesca casa del clan Uzumaki.

Una vez en la puerta espere un par de minutos mirando mi celular con la esperanza de encontrar algún mensaje pero no me sorprendió el no encontrar absolutamente nada, baje y subí un poco en las publicaciones de mis olvidadas redes sociales cuando escuche sus pasos –Si Tsunade-sama decide ponerse violenta te culpare a ti y solo a ti- dije sin subir ni un decibel el volumen de mi voz, sé que me está escuchando pues claramente oí su risa, pasaron unos 30 segundos más y apareció en la cima de las escaleras usando un pantalón oscuro y una camisa azul rey con algunos detalles en naranja apagado, en sus pies unos mocasines de un tono marrón oscuro. "se ve demasiado bien" claro que se veía bien, era cosa de su olor a futuro macho alfa lo que la hacía sentir un leve calor en su bajo vientre de solo pensar en lo agitada que había sido la noche anterior.

-Vámonos- dije dándome la vuelta y emprendiendo camino a la universidad sin esperar a que el me respondiera

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-sabes que no le puedes mencionar nada de esto a nadie, ni siquiera a Naruto Sakura- la mujer rubia de ojos miel y grandes atributos ya llevaba cerca de 20 minutos advirtiéndome de lo peligroso que sería si yo decidía aflojar la lengua –la paz entre vampiros y licántropos es demasiado frágil y sabes que podría empezar otra guerra si alguno de tus amigos ataca a uno de los suyos. Si algo así pas...-

\- y si ellos nos atacan a nosotros?, no podremos defendernos?- la corte siendo muy consiente de esa posibilidad, al fin y al cabo esos chupa sangre asesinaron a mis padres –no somos unos perros rabiosos y usted sabe eso Tsunade-shishou, puede estar muy segura que yo no diré nada pero si ellos se enteran de alguna forma yatacan a los que no pudieron cambiar… es mi deber protegerlos y usted lo sabe-

-… si lo se sakura, pero confiemos en que eso no sucederá- su tono ahora estaba más lúgubre y serie que minutos antes, sabía que estaba pensando en mis padres y en mi la pobre huérfana de guerra que yo era. Soltó un suspiro y luego sonrió –creo que tú puedes manejar esto. Este semestre veras clases de administración en las mañanas y en las tardes seguiremos con tus prácticas en el hospital, sé que es duro para ti pero también soy consciente de tu inteligencia, en tu clase habrán 3 de ellos, sabes cómo debes tratarlos así que confió en ti, que tengas un buen día Sakura- finalizo la mujer y yo solo di una reverencia para salir de su gigantesca oficina adornada de forma exquisitamente elegante.

Camine de forma pausada por los pasillos del edifico administrativo y me dirigí a la cafetería con algo de afán pues con lo tarde que me había levantado no había logrado comer nada, en lo que andaba de forma apresurada sentí mi celular vibrar así que lo saque del bolso para revisar lo que sea que me había llegado pero en medio de mi distracción choque contra algo tan fuertemente que caí sobre mi trasero al instante –auch… en definitiva un mensaje de publicidad no merece este dolor de nalgas- dije sobándome la parte afectada

-si en definitiva no merece que me hallas hecho manchar mi ropa- esa voz era lo más endemoniadamente sexy que había oído en toda mi vida y entonces lo vi, si creía que la mirada de Naruto era profunda entonces la de él era un abismo sin retorno, dos pozos negros me observaban con obvia molestia, sus ojos rodeados por unas pestañas más espesas que las mías propias, lucia de aproximadamente 23 años, su cabello igual de oscuro que sus ojos pero con algunos extraños destellos en azul y su piel demasiado blanca y tersa, casi parecía una estatua de esas que vez en los museos y que dicen "prohibido tocar" pero en realidad te mueres de ganas por extender la mano y comprobar si son tan suaves como lucen. Era alto, bástate más que yo, creo que incluso algo más que Naruto y su cuerpo… debajo de esa camina de botones negra, ahora machada en el pecho por el café que efectivamente había derramado al chocar con él, estoy segura que están sus músculos bien definidos

-además de estúpida también eres sorda?- me cuestiono sacándome de mi impresión… bien ese comentario si me había desagradado, podía escuchar el latido de su coraz… su corazón no estaba latiendo, me concentre más tratando de oír aunque sea un pequeño martillar pero era un hecho él no tenía pulso, eso solo podía significar una cosa… -vas a pagar por la limpieza de mi camisa sordita, de eso puedes estar segura...- dijo dirigiéndome una última mirada de desprecio y marchándose en la dirección contraria a la que iba caminando dejándome hay tirada en el suelo.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Al llegar a su salón lo encontré medianamente lleno y automáticamente busque los cuerpos que no poseían ninguna pulsación en el pecho, encontró dos de ellos, uno era una joven melena larga hasta mitad de su espalda de color castaño sujeta por una coleta de caballo bastante floja, sus ojos de un extraños color violeta muy pálido, me recordaba mucho a el color de las perlas, él debía tener 21 años o tal vez mi edad, su rostro y contextura eran bastante atractivos no lo podía negar pero nada comparado con el chupa sangre altanero de la cafetería, suspiro y examino a la otra, una mujer de cabellos tan rojos como el fuego, sus ojos cubiertos por unos lentes pero permitiendo que se viera el peculiar color de sus pupilas, eran cafés pero no un tono cualquiera, parecía incluso algo rojizo, seguramente ella también tendría su edad, era guapa, bastante pero no me sorprendió – _los vampiros usan su atractivo físico para atraer a las presas que desean evitando el miedo de los humanos al momento de ser mordido-_ recordó que eso se lo había dicho Tsunade antes de que le contara de esa idea de meter a ambas especies en las mismas clases, suspiro pasándose una mano por su corta melena rosa y dirigiéndose a su asiento en un rincón junto a la ventana pero antes de llegar a la mitad del pasillo de sillas lo olio, no podía ser que su suerte apestara tanto.

-Así que estamos en la misma clase rosadita, eso facilitara el asegurarme que pagues por la camisa que estropeaste- lo escucho tan cerca de su oído que giro de forma abrupta encontrándose su perfecto rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo.

-s… si lo pagare- dije con la voz que logre encontrar, el me hacía sentir demasiado indefensa, aun yo sabiendo que de una mordida podía arrancarle su linda carita.

-así que puedes hablar?- no retrocedió ni se alejó –perfecto, vi que planeabas hacerte atrás en la ventana… ese es mi lugar así que olvídalo, tu puedes hacerte frente al maestro, se nota que eres una chica aburrida después de todo- espeto el mirando mi atuendo sin ningún pudor – en definitiva se nota que eres una mojigata- "si supieras bonito" estaba de acuerdo en eso con mi voz interior y armándome de valor sonreí y le mire directo a esos ojos que ya lograba ver podrían ser mi perdición.

-Es inicio de semestre y no creo que tengas los papeles que denoten ese asiento como de tu propiedad así que…- me acerque a él casi que rozando nuestros labios esperando que el retrocediera pero no lo hizo –con permiso- finalice empujándolo y siguiendo mi camino inicial, sentía su mirada, sabía que debía estar molesto ya que era obvio que era la clase de persona que obtenía todo lo que quería nada más pedirlo pero conmigo no sería así.

-No sabes en lo que te estas metiendo rosada, no sabes que si Sasuke Uchiha quiere algo lo tiene de una forma u otra- lo escuche decir pero no hice caso y me senté en el lugar que me aseguraría fuera solo mío por el resto de semestre.

-y tú no sabes que a una Haruno no se le habla de ese modo- dije más para mí que para él pues estaba segura que no podría escucharme. Este semestre en definitiva sería complicado.

* * *

Bueno... he aquí el primer capitulo de la primera historia que me atrevo a publicar y espero que no la odien demasiado... háganme saber sus opiniones en los comentarios no saben lo feliz que me harían y asi me animan a continuar con este pequeño proyecto, gracias por su tiempo y pronto subiré el segundo capitulo./p


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER** los personajes que se presenta en mi historia no son de mi propiedad, todos ellos le pertenecen a masashi kishimoto. Por otra parte la historia si es de mi autoria y prohíbo su publicación en otras paginas, sin mi permiso o previa consulta.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 **CAPITULO II**

-y con eso concluimos la clase hoy, pueden retirarse chicos- finalizo por fin el profesor Asuma, me dispuse a guardar mis cosas deseando ya poder estar en casa de nuevo y salir a correr al bosque un rato, tal vez cazar algo. "eres una mentirosa tu solo quieres estar a solas con Naruto e imaginarte que es el Uchiha" me sonroje inevitablemente ante el comentario poco puritano de parte de mi yo interior, no estaba dispuesta a admitir que me moría de ganas por poder cruzar palabra con el pelinegro de nuevo.

Salí del aula sin intenciones de girarme a verificar si los vampiros se habían ido antes que yo o seguían haciendo quien sabe que o hablando de quien sabe quién "pensando tal vez en la persona de la que se aprovecharan esta noche" pensé y seguí mis camino a la salida del edificio cuando percibí un aroma que me hizo temblar… sangre, la sangre de Naruto. Corrí en dirección a la fuente del olor y no me sorprendió ver que había un tumulto de gente reunido apreciando el espectáculo que mi amigo rubio y el vampiro de cabello largo de mi clase (al cual YO debía vigilar) estaban formando.

-Yo no estaba haciendo nada malo!- dijo Naruto algo alterado limpiando la sangre que se escurría por la comisura de su labio –solo estaba ofreciéndole ayuda, es nueva solo quise ser amable- "está mintiendo" pensé, pero enseguida me di cuenta que la mirada de mi amigo estaba fija en una chica realmente hermosa, cabello (de un peculiar tono azulado) largo hasta sus caderas, curvas muy bien definidas, piel como la porcelana más fina y sus ojos perla empañados por las lágrimas.

-No te le vuelvas a acercar- sentencio mi compañero de clase con tono cortante y expresión fría en su rostro.

-Eso debe decidirlo Hinata-chan no tu- vi como caminaba un paso para acercarse al chico de cabello largo y me dispuse a tratar de calmar a mi impulsivo amigo antes de que las cosas pasaran a mayores, sé que Naruto es más fuerte que ese niñato Drácula, pero no debo dejar que algo tan simple como un intento fallido de ligue del rubio termine en una guerra, " _si sus ojos son de color perla es del clan Hyuga… uno de los que más poder tienen entre los vampiros junto a los Uchiha, a ellos es mejor no molestarlos, tienen demasiada influencia_ " Tsunade en definitiva debió decirme también que de ese clan tan importante asistirían dos alumnos.

-Neji-oniisan- hablo por fin la chica haciendo que yo me quedara en mi lugar como una espectadora más -él está diciendo la verdad, yo estaba algo perdida… estaba buscando el edificio en el que tu tenías clase y él se ofreció a guiarme- la chica tenía la mirada baja pero me di cuenta con facilidad que sus mejillas estabas teñidas de rojo –Naruto-kun ya entendió así que vámonos por favor- Tomo del brazo al tal Neji y empezó a caminar no sin antes dar una mirada rápida a mi amigo y después casi que arrastrar a el de cabello largo lejos de toda la gente.

-En definitiva es una chica guapa pero creo que no es para ti- le dije una vez el tumulto de gente se dispersó y me acerque a él.

-Es demasiado adorable- me respondió volteando a verme e inclinándose un poco para darme un beso en los labios pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo escuchamos que alguien hablaba

-en definitiva no entiendo lo que ustedes dos tienen- hablo el intruso con una sonrisa en su cara –yo creo que deberías haberle roto la cara de un golpe a ese de ojos raros-

-Kiba, la violencia no soluciona nada, además Naruto ya sanó- dije mirándolo a él, traía su cabello café rebelde cubierto por una extraña capucha pero dejando apreciar sus facciones salvajes, ojos marrón oscuro y contextura imponente, en sus mejillas unas extrañas marcas que para los humanos solo eran tatuajes pero para los de nuestra especie era una marca clara que indicaba la manada de la cual decencia, los Inuzuca. Estaba acompañado así que pose mis ojos en los otros –hola Shikamaru, Chouji, Tenten- me acerque a esta última, una chica de facciones muy lindas, ojos color miel y su cabello castaño oscuro siempre peinado en dos coletas, su cuerpo esbelto y con curvas mejor definidas que las mías, una vez a su lado la abrace cariñosamente a modo de saludo

-Sakura tiene razón, además que si el golpeo al estúpido de Naruto es porque estaba coqueteándole a su hermana o lo que sean- me apoyo la chica de coletas correspondiendo a mi abrazo pero sin poder evitar que notara que sus mejillas se teñían de rojo levemente

-¿Y cómo no lo iba a hacer si es una chica demasiado linda? Yo lo hubiera golpeado si no lo hubiera intentado- soltó Kiba haciendo que el rubio lo mirara mal y sacándome una sonrisa por su reacción

-Que problemático será este semestre… Naruto ella es así porque es una v…-

-una verdadera belleza, eso nadie lo puede negar!- interrumpí a el más perezoso de mis amigos, puede que sea demasiado vago pero Shikamaru es muy observador y se percató de la falta de pulso en esos individuos sin siquiera proponerse hacerlo –Shikamaru, podemos hablar un momento?- le pregunte sin darle tiempo a responder lo tome de la mano arrastrándolo a un lugar lo suficientemente apartado para que nadie nos escuchara –No les puedes decir nada, ni a Naruto, ni a Chouji, ni a Tenten, ni a NADIE, creo que notaste que en tu clase hay más de un chupa sangre y Tsunade tiene motivos para hacer esto pero no te los puedo decir aquí ni ahora. Solo no digas nada- le dije mirándolo sus castaños ojos notando que me prestaba mayor atención de la que solía prestarle a cualquier cosa, tenía su cabello negro atado en su usual coleta apretada dejando apreciar bien sus masculinas facciones, "es una lástima que sea tan perezoso, podría ser un casanova si se lo propusiera" pensé esperando a escuchar lo que sea que diría a mi petición.

-… bien, no hablaré- respondió haciendo que me sintiera más relajada –pero durante una semana me darás la mitad de lo que caces, es demasiado problemático cambiar y perseguir conejos-

-Eres un hombre lobo tan raro… bien lo hare- estiré mi brazo y mostré mi mano para que la estrechara pero en lugar de eso emprendió camino para reunirse con los otros ignorándome por completo, suspiré y camine detrás de él.

-Vamos hoy a la zona norte del bosque, ahí están los conejos más carnudos- hablaba Chouji de forma alegre a Naruto y Tenten – ¿tú qué opinas Sakura?-

-por mi está bien, pero saben que el lugar de cacería lo elige Naruto y no yo- comente posicionándome de nuevo junto a él rubio

-andando entonces- finalizo la conversación sonriendo y empezando a caminar.

Correr, sentir como tu pelaje se mueve con el viento al ir persiguiendo a tu cena, saber que puedes oír, ver y oler todo de una forma tan nítida, tan surreal, la hacía sentir inmensamente feliz, plena, fuerte. Escuche como una rama se rompía cerca de mi escondite indicando que la presa venia en mi dirección, me agazape entre los arbustos y lo vi pasar saltando frente a mí de forma veloz, pero no lo suficiente, en el momento en el que lo pude observar salte a su cuello aferrando mis colmillos de forma segura en su carne, sentí como el siervo caía y yo me posicione sobre el de modo que mis patas delanteras presionaran el torso del animal, lucho pero entre más lo hacía mis dientes desgarraban aumentando su dolor, decidí tener piedad y de un tiros desgarre su pescuezo haciendo que la sangre brotara a montones manchando mi blanco pelaje, mastique el trozo de carne que tenía en mi boca y aullé "está muerto" quise decir con mi canción, en menos de 1 minuto los vi aparecer, 4 lobos grandes, uno café, otro del mismo color pero en un tono menos intenso, la otra hembra a parte de mi tenía el pelo rubio con las puntas algo más oscuras y por último él: grande con su color anaranjado, no era un lobo normal se podía apreciar a simple vista, Naruto en esa forma parecía un zorro, uno gigante que puede matarte de un solo mordisco.

Se acercaron al cadáver del siervo y empezaron a desgarrar las entrañas del animal, sangre, viseras, parte de sus intestinos eran devorados por Tenten y Kiba con gusto, Naruto se comía las patas delanteras del animal y Chouji hacía lo propio con las de atrás, mientras yo seguía arrancando pedazos de su cuello comiéndome su tráquea y partiéndole la columna logrando al final separar la cabeza del animal del resto de su cuerpo, mordí las orejas y me las comí saboreándolas con gusto , rompí después su cráneo para poder comerme sus sesos de igual forma, una vez nos saciamos me di cuenta que el animal aun tenia los pulmones y recordé el trato que había hecho en la tarde con Shikamaru así que de un mordisco los arranque y los tome de modo que colgaran de mi hocico y empecé a caminar en dirección a el aroma del lobo más perezoso que conocía, los otros se quedaron atrás recostados después del festín.

Tras 10 minutos de andar por fin lo encontré sentado en la orilla del lago, me acerque y puse su parte de la presa a un lado haciendo que el volteara a verme, respire profundo y empecé a deshacer el cambio, mis músculos estirándose, los tendones cambiando de forma y mis huesos partiéndose para volver a soldarse y así volviendo a la forma humana, el pelaje escondiéndose bajo la piel, dolía, demasiado pero en definitiva valía la pena, cuando sentí que podía enderezarme lo hice y me di cuenta como los ojos de Shikamaru examinaban mi cuerpo completamente desnudo pero manchado de sangre

-No entiendo como prefieres acostarte con tu mejor amigo que con cualquier otro de la manada- dijo desviando la mirada y tomando los pulmones entre sus dedos –Es injusto que solo él pueda tener a la hembra más especial- al finalizar mordió el pedazo de carne manchando el también su boca y, en su caso, ropa de sangre.

-porque debo estar a su lado, tu sabes que es muy importante, el que su forma animal no sea como nosotros tiene un motivo, ustedes los Nara saben la historia y se encargan de ser consejeros de los que son como Naruto, tu padre lo es de Minato-san, ¿o me equivoco?- cuestione caminando en dirección al agua disponiéndome a sumergirme y quitarme la sangre

-es verdad, y soy muy consciente de la importancia de ese rubio cabeza hueca para la manada pero no creo poder cuidar bien del si no me dices porque nos pusieron en las mismas clases que esas cosas desagradables que chupan sangre- sentencio mirándome fijamente acabando de comer y lamiendo sus dedos para quitar lo que había quedado en ellos

Suspire, sabía que tarde o temprano me lo preguntaría, entre al lago, nade unos pocos minutos y dejando mi cuerpo dentro del agua empecé a explicar –han ocurrido ascensitos…- me quede callada esperando que el dijera algo pero al ver que no planeaba hacerlo continué hablando –hace no más de 3 meses empezaron a desaparecer personas en la periferia de la ciudad y siempre los acababan encontrando en el bosque… nuestros bosques, los vampiros no entran a el bosque que rodea la ciudad porque saben que es territorio de lobos y se meterían en demasiados problemas, sin embargo esos cuerpos… no tenían una sola gota de sangre, pero no es solo eso, estaban destrozados, sé que suena extraño pero era como si los drenaran para después proseguir a comerse lo de adentro… tu y yo sabemos qué hace mucho los lobos no comemos personas pero los vampiros sospechan de nosotros y obviamente Tsunade-sama y Jiraiya-sama sospechan de los chupa sangre.-

-y Tsunade nos mezcló porque quiere que vigilemos a los vampiros jóvenes… aprovechando que podemos reconocerlos debido a que sus corazones no laten- concluyo Shikamaru entendiendo lo que mi maestra pretendía hacer.

Asentí empezando a salir del agua –Tsunade-sama hablo con el líder de los vampiros, Fugaku Uchiha y el también estuvo de acuerdo con que los jóvenes de distintas especies conviviéramos, le pidió a la directora una lista de los estudiantes que somos licántropos pero ella se negó argumentando que nosotros no sabríamos quienes de los alumnos serian vampiros y diciendo que lo mejor es que convivamos como humanos entre las 3 razas, piensa que así puede protegernos… pueda que tenga razón pero debemos mantener el perfil bajo y en caso de tener alguna sospecha de quien o que esta asesinando a los humanos informarle a ella, a los vampiros no les conviene que su fuente de alimento empiece a ser precavida y a nosotros no nos conviene que ellos se queden sin comida o nosotros pasaremos a ser su plato principal-

-Fugaku… es el dueño de Uchiha´s corp, ¿no es así?- asentí y el al verme continuo –no sabe que algunos de los jóvenes ya podemos distinguir cuando un corazón late y cuando no… muy listo de parte de Tsunade- dijo sonriendo de lado y volviendo a pasar de forma descara sus ojos por mi cuerpo.

-Ahora que ya sabes que es lo que está pasando debemos cuidar que nadie haga nada estúpido y vigilar a los draculas lo mejor posible sin levantar sospechas- iba a continuar hablando cuando escuche el aullido de Naruto –me está llamando- dije viendo a Shikamaru que ahora miraba el estrellado cielo, alzo la mano a modo de despedida y yo volví a mi forma animal, para regresar al encuentro de mi amigo rubio de forma rápida y así poder regresar a casa al fin.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

he aquí la segunda parte de la historia, se que es algo lenta pero les prometo que se pondrá mejor, denme la oportunidad -se pone de rodillas- agradezco su tiempo y me haría muy feliz leer sus opiniones, les quiero un montón. BYE BYE


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER** los personajes que se presenta en mi historia no son de mi propiedad, todos ellos le pertenecen a masashi kishimoto. Por otra parte la historia si es de mi autoria y prohíbo su publicación en otras paginas, sin mi permiso o previa consulta.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

CAPITULO III

Sentí como la sangre pasaba por mi garganta saciando la sed, sentí como el pulso de la chica que estaba en mis brazos empezaba a disminuir así que la solté y mire sus ojos color gris que me observaban con deseo, la bese sumergiendo mi lengua en su boca y escuche como un gemido de su parte quedaba ahogado en la unión de nuestros labios, acaricie su largo cabello caoba atrayéndola más a mí, deje el contacto con su boca para lamer el lugar de donde aún salía una pequeña cantidad de sangre en su cuello, ella arqueo su cuerpo ofreciéndose pero ya no me interesaba ella así que me acerque a su oído y empecé a susurrar con voz muy calmada –Fuka… olvidaras que esto paso, solo viniste a mi casa, tuvimos sexo y una vez acabamos decidiste irte a otro lugar, cuando te llame estarás dispuesta para mí como lo ha sido hasta ahora pero no me busques-

-Me tengo que ir- me dijo luego de un par de segundo procesando lo que le había ordenado, se levantó acomodando su corta falda y abotonando su blusa cubriendo sus enormes pechos–Espero tu llamada- me dio un beso en los labios y se marchó dejándome solo.

Suspire y me levante de la cama para poder ver la apariencia que poseía, mis labios estaban manchados de su sangre que escurría hasta la quijada, mi camisa estaba abierta y mi pantalón tenía el botón suelto y la bragueta abajo. Esa humana de verdad creyó que tenía la intención de acostarme con ella –que patética- dije y me dirigí a el baño para poder ducharme, hoy mi clase era a las 4 de la tarde y apenas eran las 2 así que tenía tiempo.

Una vez limpio me vestí con una simple camisa negra y un jean de color gris oscuro, Salí de mi habitación y por desgracia me topé con él.

-Vi a tu amiga salir de la habitación como si se la llevara el diablo, parecía triste, espero que estés tratando bien a las chicas de la universidad otouto- Dios como fastidia, rodé los ojos al escuchar la forma en la que me había llamada.

-El cómo trate a mi comida no es de tu incumbencia Itachi, No te metas- le corte y tenía intención de salir de ese pasillo rápidamente pero la voz de mi hermano me detuvo

-Padre te necesita en su oficina- Me informo mirándome serio con sus ojos tan parecidos y a la vez diferentes que los míos, sabía que mi mirada era fría e intimidante, la suya por algún motivo trasmitía calma y compasión "un vampiro piadoso, que ridículo" pensé pero no dije nada solo me dirigí a la primer planta del apartamento y al llegar di unos leves golpes en la puerta, escuche un "pase" y entré, el despacho de ese hombre de verdad está lleno de cosas lujosas, cuadros de famosos pintores, primeras ediciones de libros que estaba seguro el nunca abría, su imponente escritorio de caoba , los muebles y la silla en la cual estaba sentado forrada de cuero de la mejor calidad, todo perfectamente ordenado y con una decoración elegante en tonos vino y café.

-Como te has dado cuenta, este semestre tienes nuevos compañeros en algunas clases- empezó a decir mi padre sin siquiera saludarme, asentí en señal de que le prestaba atención –quiero que investigues quienes no son humanos-

-… Neji y Karin- dije siendo demasiado obvio en mi respuesta.

-Sasuke, sabes que no estoy para juegos, sé muy bien lo que ellos son… me refiero a que encuentres a los licántropos- al escucharlo me quede estático por unos segundos y espere que continuara hablando pero no lo hizo.

-¿Y porque habrían licántropos en mi clase?- cuestione sin poder evitarlo pues me daba muy mala espina que algo así pasara.

-Eso no te importa, tu solo has lo que digo, ahora vete que necesito trabajar- dijo girando su silla en dirección al gigantesco ventanal que iluminaba todo el lugar y dejaba ver la ciudad de konoha desde nuestro pent-house situado en el centro de la misma.

Tras esa "conversación" con mi padre Salí del apartamento y me dirigí a la universidad y ahora heme aquí sentado en un aula vacía pensando en las palabras de ese hombre, si el me pedía que hiciera tal cosa significa que estaba completamente seguro de la mezcla de especies en mi clase, "él no me haría perder el tiempo investigando solo un presentimiento, para eso tenemos a los errantes a nuestro cargo" pensé, pero ¿qué motivos tendría para que algo así se hiciera?, además… la directora de este lugar es una líder para los lobos y no permitiría que esto pasara sin una buena razón.

Mi cadena de ideas fue cortada cuando vi como la puerta se abría y entraba esa molesta chica, ella me observo y después a el resto del lugar notando la carencia de personas. Suspiró y entro caminando con la cabeza agachada de modo que su extraño cabello rosa le cubría el, para mi pesar tenía que admitir, bonito rostro; pude observarla aprovechando que ella parecía demasiado ocupada en huir del contacto visual, vestía una falta ajustada de jean a medio mulso que resaltaba sus caderas y dejaba que apreciara sus largas y cremosas piernas, que por alguna razón desee tocar, su camiseta amarillo claro fajada enmarcando su delgada cintura y sus pequeños senos, sabía que sus ojos eran verdes pues recordaba muy bien la forma en que me había retado el primer día de clase acercándose tanto que por poco la bese, esos carnosos labios hacían que me preguntara si sabrían tan bien como se veían. Cuando paso a mi lado note como sus mejillas se teñían de rojo y sonreí de lado "su sangre debe ser deliciosa cuando está llena de deseo" no logre evitar que ese pensamiento surgiera pero lo aparte enseguida.

-No pensé que alguien como tú fuera de los que llega temprano a clase- me dijo con un tono tan suave que apenas pude escucharla.

-¿Y cómo soy yo rosadita?- le respondí girándome a verla, sus mejillas seguían rojas pero ahora en un tono más suave, note que tenía sus pestañas maquilladas y llevaba un brillo labial ligero "quiero probarlo" pensé

-Un niño rico que cree que puede manejar a todas las personas a su gusto y ordenar a todos como si fueran sus esclavos- Hablo dejándome atónito, esa niña de verdad se estaba ganando un castigo. –Pero es normal que seas así, seguro tu padre nunca esta y por ese motivo no te enseño que a las personas se les trata con respeto, aun cuando son desconocidos, o solo una chica que sin querer tropezó contigo y te tiro el café encima-

Sonreí ante sus palabras de forma sínica – Si no sabes nada de mi familia entonces guárdate los comentarios y el análisis psicológico - vi cómo se tensaba ante la frialdad de mi voz –No te preocupes por lo de la camisa, seguro eres solo una de las muchas chicas que hacen estupideces para llamar mi atención… te informo que esa no es la manera, si quieres que te de más de 5 minutos de mi tiempo sube el ruedo de esa falda, viste unos tacones ah y ponte de rodillas para chup…-

La puerta se abrió entonces dejando pasar una oleada de personas que se empezaron a sentar en sus respectivos asientos sin saber lo que habían interrumpido, ella se veía molesta, mucho, pero poco me importo la verdad, me gire y me dispuse a poner atención a la clase pero el profesor aun no llegaba.

-¿Oye que te parece si esta noche vamos a the infernal heaven?, quiero buscar a una chica nueva- me dijo Neji sentándose a mi lado –también irán Ino, Suigetsu, Sai y Karin- ese club era muy bueno y la verdad a mi también me apetecía buscar algo diferente esa noche, liberar el enojo que la de cabello rosado me había causado.

-Di que si vienes Sasuke-kun- Dijo Karin, se sentó detrás mío y se acercó mucho a mi oído susurrando –podríamos compartir y después divertirnos un rato- siempre tan directa, en definitiva el solo acostarme con vampiresas limitaba algo las opciones pero sabiendo que las que tenía a mi alcance, que no eran pocas, siempre estaban dispuestas a complacerme y que la mayoría de ellas eran el erotismo encarnado no me podía quejar.

-hump- Neji asintió y Karin sonrió dándome un rápido beso en el cuello, "esta noche será divertida".

La música sonaba por todo el lugar y las luces cambiaban con el ritmo de esta, en la pista de baile las chicas se movían de forma seductora y los hombres se acercaban a ellas para probar suerte, algunos otros permanecían en la barra solo disfrutando el show y tomando distintas clases de bebidas, el club estaba lleno pero eso no me importaba ya que una vez adentro me dirigí a la entrada de la zona VIP donde me dejaron pasar sin problema, subí al ascensor y al pasar unos segundos las puertas se abrieron dejando ver esa área que los humanos normales no conocían, dos de las paredes del lugar eran de cristal una de ellas dejando ver lo que pasaba dentro del club unos pisos abajo y la otra dejando apreciar las luces de la ciudad dando una vista de en sueño, The infernal heaven se posicionaba a las afueras de la ciudad en el borde de un acantilado en el que al fondo hace mucho tiempo se había erguido una pequeña aldea que con el paso de los años se convirtió en la capital de todo el país del fuego: konohakagure , frente a mí, al fondo del espacio, una barra que ofrecían diversas bebidas y alrededor de todo el lugar múltiples apartados donde los clientes hablaban de quien sabe que tema, algunos de estos tenían un tubo que atravesaba la mesa situada en medio de los sillones y bailarinas humanas se ofrecían para ser alimento de los de mi especie.

Camine por el lugar buscando a mis amigos hasta que por fin los encontré en uno de los cubículos que daba visión al club de más abajo, me introduje en este sin mucho afán examinando con la vista a los presentes Karin lucía un vestido negro ridículamente corto que se entallaba perfecto a su figura de reloj de arena y su cabello estaba atado en una coleta alta dejando ver sus atractivas facciones, junto a ella estaba Ino, una rubia platinada de ojos celeste que traía puesto una blusa ajustada violeta con un gran escote luciendo sus atributos delanteros y un short blanco dejando que apreciara sus largas y torneadas piernas, siguiendo estaba Sai quien mantenía una conversación con Suigetsu y Neji, Sai era un tipo bastante raro pero agradable gracias que era poco conversador, tenía el cabello negro y los ojos del mismo color, su piel demasiado blanca, incluso para un vampiro, era lo que lo hacía resaltar y Suigetsu de cabello blanco y ojos violeta, él tenía esa extraña preferencia de mantener expuestos sus colmillos todo el tiempo pero ni siquiera Karin, quien era la obsesión del peli blanco, había logrado convencerlo de que dejara de hacerlo.

-Hola Sasuke-kun- me saludaron la rubia y la pelirroja a la vez cuando se percataron de mi presencia.

No respondí solo me senté junto a Neji quien movió la cabeza un poco para mirarme y después regresar a su conversación con los otros dos.

-Qué bueno que has venido, Karin y yo nos estábamos preguntando si esta noche te gustaría compartir con nosotras- dijo Ino inclinándose sobre la mesa dándome una vista perfecta de sus tetas –estábamos pensando bajar a buscar a un chico- informo y yo vi su escote unos segundos más para después hablar

-No quiero-

-Si quieres podemos buscar a una chica- se apresuró a decir Karin –tu puede elegirl…-

-¿Oye esa no es la chica de nuestra clase?- la interrumpió Neji mirando hacia el club – ¿Y ese no es Gaara, uno de los Errantes del clan Sabaku no?

Gire mi cabeza en dirección al ventanal y la vi, SI era ella con su cabello rosa corto, usaba un vestido blanco de tirantes que le llegaba bastante más arriba de la rodilla y que poseía una abertura en la espalda dejando ver la mayoría de esta, tenía un tatuaje: una flor de cerezo un poco más abajo de donde su nuca, desee poder besar esa flor, sus piernas se veían demasiado bien y me pregunté que se sentiría estar en medio de ellas mientras la hacía gritar de placer y pedirme por mas, usaba unos tacones plateados que le daban un aire elegante y sofisticado. Y a su lado Si era el, cabello rojo, ojos color azul y ese extraño tatuaje en su frente.

-Sakura- dijo Karin sacándome de mis pensamientos –ella se llama Sakura, hoy el profesor Asuma la llamo así para reprenderla por estar distraída, ¿no lo notaron?- la verdad era que no, prestar atención a clases es algo que no necesito y mucho menos Neji, por algo somos considerados genios.

-Le queda el nombre- dijo el de ojos perla aun con la mirada fija en el ventanal –La quiero- susurro pero alcance a escucharlo y sentí una extraña punzada en el pecho, volví a ver abajo y ella se encontraba bailando y riendo muy despreocupadamente mientras ese pelirrojo la abrazaba y la acercaba demasiado a él, vi incluso como le susurraba algo al oído y ella se sonrojaba violentamente. La extraña sensación aumento

-vamos por ella- le dije a Neji quien se paró enseguida para después caminar conmigo y tomar el elevador.

Cuando pudimos localizarla entre toda la gente se encontraba sentada en la barra tomando algo que parecía un margarita, estaba distraída charlando con el del tatuaje, concentre mi atención en la copa que el rojito sostenía haciendo que empezasen a salir burbujas del líquido producto del calor, supe que estaba muy caliente cuando la soltó apresuradamente y se miró la palma de la mano, esperaba haberlo lastimado, la peli rosa pareció preocupada pero él le dijo algo y luego se alejó de ella, caminando en nuestra dirección.

-¿Que quieren?- dijo cuando estuvo frente a nosotros

-A ella- Hablo el de ojos perla mirando en dirección a la barra

-¿Por qué?- cuestiono alternando su mirada entre Neji y yo –Ella no tiene nada de especial, su sangre es insípida y está demasiado flacucha, se desmallara luego de que tomen un litro… además ella es mi presa- Ese vampiro a medias me estaba sacando de quicio, ella no era de él, ella no era de nadie… ¿o tal vez si? –váyanse, sé que debo respetar a los que son como ustedes y obedecerles pero en esto no lo hare, esa chica será MI alimento esta noche-

No lo soporte más y lo tome del cuello de la camisa azul oscuro que llevaba alzándolo un poco del suelo –Sakura no es tuya- le dije apretando más el agarre y levantándolo más –quiero que te vayas ahora de este lugar o yo mismo llamare a Temari y a Kankuro y les diré que no te dejen salir en al menos 2 meses a alimentarte, y sabes muy bien qué pasa si uno como tú no bebe sangre por periodos largos de tiempo-

-¿Qué está pasando?- su voz me hizo soltar Gaara tan rápido que el imbécil trastabillo un poco, hay estaba ella con sus ojos jade mostrando preocupación por un niñato que seguramente solo la desangraría hasta matarla si pudiera.

-No te importa- le respondí de forma cortante

-Esa no es forma de hablarle a una dama otouto- Esto no podía estarme pasando, volvi los ojos y lo mire queriendo asesinarlo ¿Qué demonios hacia aquí?

-Y menos a una tan bonita como ella- Y para peor, estaba acompañado, ese rubio era un maldito dolor de cabeza, miraba a Sakura como si de un trozo de carne se tratara, como me hubiera gustado sacarle los ojos.

Lo peor es que no solo el la observaba, todos y cada uno de ellos, los amigos de mi hermano la devoraban con la mirada, y yo sabía que significaba eso: Akatsuki había seleccionado una víctima.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Bueno... he aqui el numero tres, aparece mi amado Itachi y Akatsuki, espero que le halla gustado y no olviden que me hacen muy feliz por regalarme su tiempo y leer mi historia, no las defraudare, Les quiero (acepto criticas y recomendaciones me ayudarían un montón, gracias)


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER:** los personajes que se presenta en mi historia no son de mi propiedad, todos ellos le pertenecen a masashi kishimoto. Por otra parte la historia si es de mi autoria y prohíbo su publicación en otras paginas, sin mi permiso o previa consulta.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

 **CAPITULO IV**

"¿Por qué todos los vampiros tienen que ser tan endemoniadamente sexys?" me pregunté viendo a los ejemplares de hombre que no apartaban sus ojos de mí, me sentí pequeña y vulnerable, no pude evitar sonrojarme hasta las orejas pero no aparte la mirada y me di el gusto de detallarlos.

-No te metas en esto Itachi- Hablo Sasuke con un tono bastante intimidante viendo a un pelinegro con facciones demasiado similares a las suyas con la diferencia que el aludido tenía unas marcadas ojeras que en lugar de quitarle atractivo le sumaba un aire maduro e interesante, su cabello era largo y lo traía sujeto en una coleta baja "¿Qué se sentirá enterrar tus dedos en el?" Moría de ganas por hacerlo, su cuerpo debajo de su carísima camisa negra y sus pantalones de marca estaba segura se encontraba perfectamente entrenado.

-¿Es esa la forma de hablarle a tu hermano mayor?- Hablo un hombre de cabello azulado y un rostro que por alguna razón me recordaba a un tiburón que está a punto de atacarte y comerte –muestra algo de respeto a los que tienen más años que tu-

-Púdrete- El Uchiha menor parecía a punto de explotar –Deberías controlar lo que dicen tus perras Yahiko - miró a un chico de cabello anaranjado que tenía el rostro lleno de perforaciones y los ojos de un peculiar color violeta, pero este parecía poco interesado en lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

-Y tu deberías relajarte un poco, estabas a punto de atacar a ese pobre chico seguramente por una tontería- Dijo una mujer de cabello azul y ojos color miel realmente hermosa que sujetaba la mano del que Sasuke había llamado Yahiko y miraba a mi amigo pelirrojo con una expresión que no supe interpretar.

-Gaara… vámonos- le susurre esperando que nadie me hubiera escuchado mientras tocaba su brazo para llamarle la atención pero luego de dar un par de pasos hacia atrás sentí que alguien me tomaba de la cintura y mi espalda hacia contacto con un torso demasiado perfecto para ser real.

-¿Por qué te vas así de rápido?... Prometemos controlar a ese pelinegro cascarrabias si tú te quedas un rato con nosotros- escuche su voz tan cerca de mi oído que una descarga me recorrió completa y vi como todas las miradas se centraban en nosotros- O puedes venir solo conmigo… No te vas a arrepentir- susurro y sus labios me rozaron la piel, Giré bruscamente alejándome espantada por la cadena de sensaciones que provocaba en mi cuerpo ese ser. Cabello rojo y ojos color ámbar en los que te podías reflejar hipnotizándote y perdiéndote para siempre en ellos con todo el gusto del mundo, su rostro tan fino que me pregunte si cabía la probabilidad que fuera un ángel pero esa opción se fue al diablo cuando vi su sonrisa cargada de presunción y orgullo al notar como lo miraba completamente atontada por tanta belleza junta.

Cerré mis ojos un par de segundos usando todo mi control y suspire expulsando mi nerviosismo… o bueno la mayor parte del. –No necesito que controlen a nadie porque yo ya me iba… ya NOS íbamos, Gaara sabes que tenemos algo que hacer así que andando- tome su mano y casi que lo arrastré empezando a caminar pero la voz de Itachi me detuvo.

-¿No te gustaría ir a la zona VIP con nosotros?- sabía lo que pasaba en esa parte del club tan herméticamente sellada que ni con mis sentidos aumentados podía escuchar lo que se hablaba o cuantas personas se encontraban en ella, Tsunade me lo había dicho " _los humanos que suben son usados como alimento y fuente de entretenimiento, también, algunos que saben de la existencia de las otras especies pida ser transformado aun con el riesgo que esto implica_ ", era muy consciente de que la oportunidad que se me estaba presentando era única, podría conseguir información pero no podía permitir que tomaran mi sangre o mi imagen de chica normal se esfumaría y muy probablemente me matarían al instante.

-Vengo acompañada y deseo acabar mi cita con la misma persona con la que la empecé- Dije inclinando mi rostro para poder ver sus negros orbes –Pero muchas gracias por la invitación… tal vez luego te tome la palabra Uchiha-san- Le sonreí y Salí de ese lugar sin importarme en lo más mínimo si Gaara me seguía o no. Una vez el frio aire de la noche hizo contacto con mi piel sentí como la tensión acumulada en esos largos minutos abandonaba mi cuerpo pero no detuve mi andar hasta estar lo suficientemente lejos del club para sentirme segura.

-¿sabes quiénes eran?-el pelirrojo del tatuaje se encontraba apoyado en un árbol, sin darme cuenta me había internado en el bosque y ya solo se escuchaban los insectos zumbar y algunos búhos que ululaban de vez en cuando alertándonos de su presencia.

-No. Pero sé que tu si y me lo dirás- Me acerque a el de modo que podía ver su perfil en la penumbra –Unos metros más adelante hay un claro, en el podremos hablar mejor- indique empezando a caminar

-Akatsuki… asesinan a los vampiros que infringen las leyes, muy rara vez sucede pero son expertos en encontrar fugitivos y borrar todo rastro de ellos.- me explicaba sin detener su andar a mis espaldas –La mayor parte del tiempo solo son considerados niños de la noche con especial talento en la magia elemental y por eso tienen beneficios y respeto por parte de los líderes de clanes como los Hyuga y Yamanaka. En muchas ocasiones les pagan por servir como guardaespaldas cuando algún heredero debe salir del país… Escuche hace tiempo un rumor sobre una práctica extraña que se suponen realizan: Seleccionan a un humano y lo mantienen junto a ellos usándolo como única fuente de alimento, le enseñan cómo es la vida de los inmortales y luego le dan a elegir entre transformarse o volver a su vida normal olvidando todo lo relacionado con nuestra raza… Dicen que de acuerdo a lo que seleccionen ellos toman la decisión si lo vale o no-

-¿Vale que exactamente?- cuestione sinceramente intrigada

-No lo sé… creo que transformarle, sabes que si la sangre que bebes antes de morir es de alguien con ellos tu fuerza será mucho mayor que la de cualquier otro convertido, y ni que hablar de comparar su posible fuerza con la de alguien… con la de algo como yo- Me respondió algo dudoso y con un deje de tristeza en su voz.

-Itachi… él es un heredero, ¿no?- Pregunte recordando también la mención de estos en su explicación. Camine unos pasos más y el claro nos dejó ver las estrellas y la hermosa luna llena que nos iluminaba de una forma casi mística.

-Así es… la verdad no se mucho de los Uchiha pero sé que el mayor no está interesado en ser sucesor de nada relacionado a su imperio- Gaara se sentó en el suelo apoyando su espalda en una gran roca, cerro sus ojos y respiro profundo, "está cansado" pensé y me posicione frente a él tocando su mejilla con la punta de mis dedos, una pequeña caricia pero me basto para notar lo helada que se encontraba su piel.

-¿Son solo 6 integrantes?- Cuestione y vi como negaba sin abrir sus parpados –Dime cuantos y quienes son-

-Deidara era el rubio que te llamo bonita, Konan la que sujetaba la mano de Yahiko, su líder, Kisame el de cara de pez, Sasori… el pelirrojo, Itachi ya sabes quién es el creo... No estaban presentes 3 integrantes: Hidan un loco obsesionado con un Dios que creo el mismo invento, Kakuzo es el que se encarga de conseguir los trabajos de la organización y de cobrarlos y Tobi, no sé nada del; solo que usa una absurda mascara todo el tiempo- cuando acabo la lista abrió sus ojos un poco y me miro con cansancio y dolor –por favor Sakura- me pidió

-Come- le tendí la mano y el sin dudarlo tiro de mi haciendo que me pusiera entre sus piernas. Paso su lengua por mi muñeca y enterró sus colmillos en mi piel con cuidado empezando a succionar sin ningún miramiento, Vi la desesperación con la que se alimentaba y no pude evitar recordar cuando lo había conocido: 5 años atrás el pobre estaba perdido y confundido luego de que su novia le diera de beber su sangre a la fuerza y luego lo apuñalara hasta matarlo, lo había enterrado en uno de los caminos donde suelo correr en forma animal y cuando lo vi pálido y con sus bonitos ojos azules llenos de pánico no pude evitar sentir ayudarlo, sus ropas estabas sucias y cubiertas de sangre seca. No tarde en entender lo que le había pasado, estaba cambiando, se estaba convirtiendo en vampiro o tal vez ya era muy tarde para él, cuando me acerque confirme que la segunda opción era la correcta: ese chico de no más de 20 años no volvería a ver la luz del sol, ni a comer algo distinto a sangre, su piel no podría mantener el calor a menos que bebiera regularmente y si no lo hacía perdería la cordura y se convertiría en un ser cuyo único objetivo era matar. Lo había alimentado y le había explicado lo que pasaba: era un Errante, un vampiro que no bebió sangre lo suficientemente rápido al salir de su tumba, y ahora debía buscar a quien lo convirtió para servirle y obedecerle. Desde ese día siempre que el necesitaba comer, lo que no era muy seguido gracias a que la sangre de licántropo tenia propiedades especiales al parecer, me llamaba y yo le dejaba tomar de mi cuanto quisiera sin llegar a debilitarme al extremo.

-¿…Puedo?- su voz me trajo al presente y vi que sus ojos estaban fijos en mi cuello.

-Sabes la respuesta- Dije y note que sus orbes tenían un brillo diferente, iba a recoger el brazo que pero él me lo impidió

-Bien- habló de mala gana y volvió a enterrar sus colmillos esta vez en mi mano sacándome un gemido de dolor por lo repentino de su acto y lo poco delicado que había sido pero solo suspire y cerré los ojos sintiendo como mis energías se iban de a poco.

Una semana había pasado desde el incidente en The infernal heaven y yo había reportado la información de la que Gaara me había suplido a Tsunade quien agradeció y me ordenado una misión especial con la cual no me sentía muy segura, pero debía obedecer a mi superior.

La clase de Matemática financiera empezaría pronto y yo solo me dedicaba a ver por la ventana, hacia un día bastante bonito y estaba fresco el clima por lo cual llevaba puesto un vestido color verde oliva que se ajustaba en mi torso hasta la altura de la cintura y luego se ampliaba siendo bastante cómodo ya que me permitía caminar y moverme con libertad, escuche algunas de las conversaciones que tenían mis compañeros pero no había nada interesante solo hablaban de los exámenes que se aproximaban y que harían después de ellos. Sentí de pronto un fuerte olor a cigarrillo y me dispuse a ver entrar al profesor por la puerta, 30 segundos bastaron para que así fuera. Asuma era un licántropo bastante habilidoso en rastreo y un buen estratega sin embargo no eran el más veloz "ha de ser porque se la pasa fumando y sus pulmones ya son carbón" Exclamo mi yo interna haciéndome sonreír.

-Buenos días Chicos, Ya que los exámenes se acercan pensé en ayudarles a estudiar- En definitiva eso no era bueno –Van a realizar un trabajo en parejas que yo asignare, tendrán que hacer una presentación en la que apliquen…-

No escuche el resto. El rostro de Tsunade vino a mi mente y supe que era su forma de facilitarme la tarea que me había encargado días atrás, no era necesario ser un genio para darse cuenta pues Asuma nunca pedía esa clase de proyectos debido a su pereza, él no trabajaba más de lo estrictamente necesario.

-Bueno las parejas quedaron así: Yukimura y Tenji, Hyuga y Banru, Shira y Tanaka…- Empezó a nombrar y yo solo espere a que llegara mi turno sabiendo quien sería mi compañero ya – y por último, Haruno y Uchiha. Bueno ahora que ya está eso aclarado podemos empezar la clase-

Las 2 horas llenas de números pasaron de forma más rápida de lo que me hubiera gustado, una vez el profesor se retiró no me quedo de otra que levantarme y dirigirme a donde se encontraba Sasuke acompañado por Karin y Neji, una vez estuve frente a su escritorio tome aire y hablé –Tengo trabajo así que de lunes a viernes no puedo reunirme contigo para avanzar el proyecto. Creo que el sábado y el domingo por la tarde durante dos semanas estarían bien, todo depende de que tan rápido avancemos… Tal vez puedan ser tres- Finalice mi retahíla y fije la mirada en el Uchiha quien sonreía de lado observándome con sus profundos ojos negros "Dios que sexy se ve!" grito mi yo interna haciendo que me sonrojara.

-… Bien, Dame tu teléfono- extendió su brazo en mi dirección y me quede observándolo como si me hubiera hablado en un idioma que no lograba comprender –Apúrate que no tengo todo el día rosada!- Su tono frio me hizo reaccionar

-¿Para que quieres mi teléfono?- Pregunte sacando el móvil de un bolsillo lateral del vestido

-Tú ya habías elegido el día así que yo decido el lugar- se puso de pie inclinándose hacia mí y me arrebato el aparato de entre las manos –Te mandare mi dirección…- Me regreso el celular unos segundos después, tomo sus cosas y camino a la salida del aula -Nos vemos el sábado Sa-Ku-ra. – dijo girando su rostro y mirándome de pies a cabeza sin ningún pudor antes de atravesar la puerta y desparecer de mi rango de visión.

" _Acércate a ellos, me dices que parecían interesados en ti así que aprovéchalo, haz lo que sea necesario para poder sacarles información, han aparecido más cuerpos y ninguno poseía gota de sangre, investiga si saben algo de lo que está pasando o si esos Akatsuki tienen algo que ver… pero asegúrate de que no descubran lo que eres Sakura ni mucho menos que los licántropos los consideramos a ellos los principales sospechosos de esos bestiales asesinatos_ " sonreí al recordar las palabras de mi maestra "No pasa nada si me divierto un poco en lo que consigo la información" Pensé sin borrar la sonrisa de mis labios saliendo del salón.

 **-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Bueno he aquí la cuarta parte de la historia, la verdad me costo mucho escribir este episodio y espero les guste como quedo (a mi la verdad me agrado el resultado final). A partir de este episodio voy a actualizar semanalmente pues ya mis clases en la universidad se pusieron intensas. Muchas gracias por leerme y me haría muy feliz saber sus opines.

A **sakkuharuu** : GRACIAS por tu review, me alegra muchismo que te este gustando la historia y espero no defraudarte con este episodio.


End file.
